


Blue Like the Sea, Red Like the Dawn

by neolith, thisnewjoe



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Greek underpants, Kaidan is Athenian, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Interest, New Friends, Non-explicit naughty stuff, Other familiar names mentioned, Sensuality, Shepard is Spartan, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolith/pseuds/neolith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/pseuds/thisnewjoe
Summary: This work is for the mini Mass Effect Reverse Bang in January 2019.Prompt:Spartan Shepard washing blood out of Athenian Kaidan's chiton. Why? You tell me!  (Angst and/or hurt/comfort strongly encouraged!)Story summary:Shepard is a Spartan warrior and Kaidan is an Athenian soldier. The peace agreement process between their city-states is nearly complete, and between the stuffy halls, the politicians, and the boredom of negotiations, the soldiers find something in each other that leads them to a whole new world.Thank you, @Neolith, for the prompt and the colorful artwork! I didn't know how to fit sufficient angst into a story of this length, but I did beat up our guys a bit (and their friends), and I hope that satisfies some of that desire. ;)





	1. The Spartan and the Athenian

As event halls go, this structure will do. Kaidan prefers something with more marble and less wood, but this town is full of traders and farmers. It's not a seat of government, and they have little need for the political impressments found in either of the larger cities of Greece.

But it's fine. Preparations to greet the Spartans are ready, and Kaidan picked the men that form the security detail precisely because they are less likely than other soldiers to try to pick a fight with the opposition.

No, not opposition. With Sparta and Athens allied under a peace treaty, the possibility for a much stronger, more influential Greece becomes real. Kaidan would love to see that world.

The long note of a horn announces the Spartans have arrived. He does a final check of the room, issues orders to his men, and then falls back out of the way, but ready for anything.

When the Spartans enter, the feel of the place changes invisibly, but like the quaking earth. These men are the greatest warriors in Greece, and they enter with steps that speak of a ten thousand hours of hard training, and countless victories. They are dressed in brilliant reds, chitons framing each muscular frame from the curve of the shoulders and pectorals, down to the fine waist, until the block of the bottom meets them just below their knees.

Kaidan glances at the Athenian line. The colors of their chitons are primarily in whites and blues, with Kaidan's rank coming with a flavor of blue unique to his role, and with dual white stripes of rank that come down from his shoulder to the crop of his own, where it brushes against his knees.

He has fought against Spartans before, and didn't take time to admire them. Today, in the column of light shining behind them from the sun, the thin material of their uniforms does little to hide the equipment each man carries. Athenians wear thicker cloths in their uniforms. This affords an appropriate amount of modesty, which seems either lost or beyond the concerns of the Spartan men.

From this angle, he can trace the sunlight glare off the curve of calves and the stretch of thighs and up to the point where the thighs meet. It seems these Spartans are as bare underneath as Kaidan had always heard they were, and their loose clothes are light and hide little that he would not want to be hidden on them to begin with.

But there will be festivities later, and Kaidan looks again to the speakers. It must be the nerves of the situation that's got him out of sorts. Certainly not the collection of very healthy men with their curled hair styled in a relaxed fashion, and their beards clean and lightly trimmed. Signature artifacts of the Spartan military practice.

Except for one man, whose uniqueness catches and keeps his attention. The man is introduced to the assembly as Commander Shepard, and while Kaidan waits his turn for introduction, he takes a more attentive look at the person standing before him.

The Commander wears his hair very short, and his beard is trimmed to stubble. He is muscled in a lean way, with broad shoulders and a ready stance that can move from relaxed to ready-to-fight in half a heartbeat. His clothes are the same brilliant red as the other men, but something about how he wears them makes Kaidan think of the dawn paintings made by the sun on the clouds, and the blue eyes of Commander Shepard's eyes glint in reflected sunlight from the floor. There is great intelligence there, and a caution and thoughtfulness that ends Kaidan's earlier search: This is the man with whom he wants to talk to about developing the Athenian military training, for a stronger Greek presence against the tribes further up the peninsula, and with the traders around the Mediterranean Sea.

He hopes that if Shepard will require something in return, that Kaidan is able to offer something of equal value to his counterpart's counsel in enhancing their training. When Kaidan is introduced to the assembly, he notes that Shepard has a focused, attentive posture, and a face that gives away nothing of what's going on in his head. He is left without any idea of the man's openness to negotiation in general, let alone on a matter that differentiates their two cities' fighters so much from each other.

As Kaidan seats himself on a nearby bench, he catches the short-haired Spartan's eyes and flashes to the sand-backed blue waters that toil around Aiki Point. The high spot overlooking the sea is a short walk from his village, and south of Athens far enough that few people go there. It was frequently where he could be found if he needed to be on his own for a while. He follows the vision with the thought of how comfortable it would be to look more closely into those eyes.

And then Shepard blinks at him, and makes the barest smile and a slight nod his direction. Kaidan looks away and feels heat that follows the flush of red that rushes through him from eartips to clavicles. It is not common for him to be so bold in his interests, not anymore, and certainly not when he is supposed to be representing the spirit and dignity of the Athens.

He does not see that Shepard takes a deeper breath then, admiring the impact he has had on this Athenian soldier. The redness of blood under skin is enticing, and adds much to the already appreciative view Shepard had been cultivating of this other man for the last several minutes. The Athenians are former enemies, certainly, and not for long. He hopes it leads to a much more close future with these people, and with Kaidan, very soon. He's very curious about the Athenian views on men being together, even for a brief time.

As the talks progress and the threat of things going badly continues to fade farther into unlikelihood, Shepard pays specific attention again to Kaidan. The man's blue robes suit him. His muscles are larger than Shepard's, and certainly well-practiced. There is very little fat on the man whose whole family probably basks in great luxury. With cloth as soft-looking as he wears, and a blue as vibrant as anything Shepard has ever seen on a person, he suspects Kaidan is familiar with luxury, but not ruined by it.

There may be hope for the Athenians, and perhaps the rest of Greece, after all.

A short time later comes a meal break.

While Kaidan updates his men on the progress of the event, Shepard comes off to the side, just out of Kaidan's view. He watches how Kaidan speaks to his men. It's open, respectful, and clear. There is no room for confusion, and his men move smoothly to their next tasks, whatever they may be. 

As they leave, Kaidan turns away from Shepard's direction to look around the hall, and Shepard steps close and puts his hand on the other man's shoulder. What should have triggered Kaidan to drop-down and sweep his feet to trip the leg of an assailant was halted as soon as Kaidan realized the touch was both gentle and slow. He turns to Shepard, and glances at the hand still on his shoulder.

"Things are good here, don't you think?" Kaidan thinks it's a stupid idea to walk up on him like this, but Shepard's confident tone also tells of something else. The Athenian is uncertain what to think, and attempts to hide the reaction.

"Yes, they do seem to be good here."

"My men are going to entertain themselves for the next hour or so. The next phase is a bunch of diplomatic rituals and at this point, I think both sides are ready to make this happen."

"I gave my men similar orders." Kaidan looks into those whirlpools of light. Shepard's irises always seem to capture the best light no matter where he's looking. Kaidan remembers to breathe, and sputters something akin to, "I find myself without any urgent things to deal with. You?"

"Yes, I am also free." Shepard turns and tugs Kaidan with him, letting his palm and fingertips slide off the other man's meaty arms. "We should go."

The declaration reminds Kaidan of a feature of Spartan culture which he had forgotten. They speak directly, eschewing unnecessary ritual and going for whatever they want. Once that clicks, Kaidan feels a lot less concerned that he had committed some diplomatic error earlier when Shepard noticed him staring a little too long.

For some people, a stare like that could be a threat. Thankfully, this Spartan seems quite centered. 

When they passed through the portal, Shepard nudges Kaidan's shoulder with his own. "We should entertain ourselves. Do you know a place nearby where we might find some refreshment?" Shepard notices Kaidan giving the building they've exited a quick look, and assumes he's thinking about the ample quantities of foods and drinks available inside. He guessed by Kaidan's accent that he didn't come from Corinth, and yet, Kaidan seems like the type who might have gone scouting for a place to spent time on his own. This Athenian is a thinker, and would want somewhere quiet.

"I visited the hills when I arrived, but I don't know the town very well. I'm not really hungry. Are you?"

"I don't want any food right now. Perhaps later."

"I see." 

Shepard sees Kaidan's thinking through the expressive face. The lips are pressed, the one eyebrow is raised above the other. His head is at a slight tilt and it manages to let the sun shine through the wavy hair magnificently. This man cares for himself well. Shepard hums at that. Kaidan notices, and smiles.

"If we follow this path, it will take us toward the hills. There is unlikely to be many people around. Will that be sufficient for the next hour?"

"It's a start, and we can find a place to sit, if we need to." Kaidan sees the Spartan's grin lose some of it's mischief and turn to something else, and he's not sure what's going on in the other man's mind.

The strip of land they are on connects western Greece, home of the Spartan city, with eastern Greece, home of Athens. It would take perhaps twenty minutes to walk a path from one body of water to the other, across the land bridge. This land has been ravaged by battles in the past, burned and painted red with the blood of Spartans, Athenians, Barbarians, and pirates that invade from the shores of either sea. It's been a territory of upheaval and disappointment, and also the nexus of many potential economic, social, and political opportunities. It will never be Athens or Sparta, but Corinth is positioned well as a port and a midway point between the two territories of the largest Greek cities. Making a peace agreement here is a good idea, as neither side can claim it truly as their own. In coming together, there is great opportunity.

They are walking, and in the amiable quiet Kaidan ponders the state of the talks between their leaders. The Spartan kings have made no unreasonable requests, and the Athenians are highly invested in ensuring a more stable economic and political situation for the peninsula. Making good with the Spartans could advance that significantly. 

Shepard calls his attention with an unexpected topic. "Kaidan, what have you heard about the kingdoms to the east?" This does not have the same feel as the silent conversation they had in the hall, nor in the closeness in conversation and touch they have enjoyed on this brief walk.

"I'm not sure what you mean." And he doesn't, especially how it might possibly relate to what he thought was the point of them finding somewhere quiet for a while.

Shepard's brilliant red tunic billows with the breeze, giving tempting glimpses of skin and scars earned in fierce battles. The short hairs of his scalp catch the sun like an aura of light, and the way he moves is silent and sensual. Kaidan really doesn't want to think hard right now, but Shepard's asking, and there must be a reason. He forces himself to think about the implications of the Spartan's question.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting us to speak about something else. Give me a moment." He takes a large breath and holds it in, then lets it blow between his lips in a rushing sound. It seems to help clear his mind. "Uhh, I believe that it makes sense that there are kingdoms we don't know about. Trade with the Persians is good and friendly, but I don't know how big their territory is. They don't seem to spent so much time on the water as we Greeks do, and there's plenty of mountains between us and the barbarian. I almost wouldn't mind if the Persians dealt with the barbarians, to be honest."

It occurs to him then that Kaidan should perhaps be much more concerned about this topic than he had realized. He puts his hand on Shepard's back, over his shoulder, and he tugs, lightly. They stop, and Shepard turns slightly, while Kaidan lets his hand slide down the man's body until he clasps his own hands together. "Do you know something I should know, Shepard?"

Shepard shakes his head. "Spartans are the best warriors, even among the Greeks. Everyone agrees." Kaidan would like to disagree out of principle and pride, but it would be impolite to complain or argue with a statement he also knows is fact. "I would like to believe we are the best in the world, but I have only ever seen the lands within several days' walk of here, or some days by sea. This world world seems to go on forever in every direction, and —" Shepard takes a moment to organize his thoughts, then continues. "Would it not be possible that there are tribes or whole kingdoms out there with warriors equal to our own? If so, then we should learn of them, and deal with any potential danger. If we need to defend ourselves, Greece must be united and be ready for them. If there is trouble in our future, even for future generations, I want to stop it as early as I can." 

Kaidan has heard nothing of this unnamed thread. "What if you find this threat? Would you negotiate with these kings?"

"I would destroy them, if I must."

Kaidan tries to keep his disappointment from showing. Battles will happen, as it is the nature of humans to fight sometimes. But the idea that everything can or should be solved with a fight is a dangerous and unproductive philosophy. Perhaps he shouldn't have expected so much from a Spartan warrior. "Sometimes the way a thing goes down does matter for making peace or just more war, Shepard. Later, when you have to live with yourself. Knowing that you acted with integrity does matter." 

To Shepard, it sounded like a lecture. "I am very effective at fighting, and prefer not to kill when it can be avoided. But if there is someone doing evil in the world, I think the world is better without them, then I find I don't mind so much."

The Athenian is even less certain now that he understands why they're out here. The theme of the last several minutes had been mutual interest and the promise of play and satisfaction. In this, though, there is only morbid contemplation, and talk of good and unknown evil, and that's not what he's here for. Fine. Maybe he read it all wrong earlier. "I hadn't thought of it like that, and I suppose it makes sense, to a degree, that we should learn about them. If they are evil, then maybe we should do something about it." 

Kaidan resumes walking and Shepard again falls in step, silently. He looks at the Spartan commander and considers again the whole conversation. "It's obvious, in a way, to presume that there may be peoples who have discovered ideas or weapons that can make them very powerful. I'm disappointed that you would first think to cause their destruction, but I understand." Kaidan lets some of his disappointment show this time.

Shepard heard Kaidan, and instead of knocking him flat for insinuating the Spartan has no honor, he takes a moment to consider his response. When he finds his voice, he speaks in a way he thinks the Athenian will better understand.

"I want to know what's possible, and to prepare. Athens and Sparta need to share information. We need to train our warriors with a common code. The Spartan academy has the greatest program of soldiery training that any Greek has ever known, and we should grow it so we can defend ourselves against many kinds of enemies. I do not think we must eliminate anyone, but being able to do so can dissuade many from making the attempt. We should consider the reality that it may also be necessary for the preservation of our world to defeat a more powerful enemy than we have encountered before, and I want to know."

"I'm tempted to ask around about potential adversaries, even hints of any that we may know too little about, but this is not going to be a popular topic, even in Athens."

Shepard shrugs. "The Spartan kings also do not want to discuss this. Pursuing this line of thought," he rubs his hand over his close-cropped scalp, "has cost me." Shepard strokes his hand down his chin, as a man with a beard might do. He grunts and lets his hand fall. 

Kaidan notices those hands are built for power, and the way the other man moves them is quick and determined. Shepard is not a brash man, and Kaidan wonders if the uniqueness of Shepard's hairless appearance among the Spartan delegation is a sort of public shaming in response to his questing. Shepard offers nothing else about the price he's paid, and Kaidan considers the rather flattering look may actually not have been the man's own doing. He stops short of considering what Shepard might look like with full hair and beard, preferring to stay on the topics Shepard is trying to discuss.

The Spartan interrupts his thoughts again. "I had hoped you might be a man in the know in these things." He sighs. "I see now that there may be none who have considered this before."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I don't know anything, but I can ask people. If you can give me time to look, I'll send a messenger to Sparta with the reply."

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you. And I suggest we be circumspect in our communications. I would not be surprised if the Athenian powerful resist this conversation as much as the Spartan kings have, and the rest of the commanders. People have assumed I'm chasing ghosts or demons, and I am simply looking for inspiration in caution. You seem like a cautious man, and one who is connected to people and information that may be helpful. The inner workings of Athens are somewhat hidden from us."

Kaidan looks at him a moment. "I understand, but I admit, I'm not sure I'm clear on what we're doing here. In the hall, we seemed to be ready to have a very different conversation, but surprise attacks by unknown enemies were not remotely on my mind. Was I just looking through smoke back there? Because if I was, let me know and there won't be any problem. I'll still do the asking around and such, like I promised."

This time, the Spartan grins. "I believe you would, Kaidan, and I dam sorry. There was no smoke between us. I just uh..." Kaidan glanced and balked at the blush on Shepard's face. The man cuts him off before he can call more attention to it. "I needed that information, but we've started the conversation. I just— It is good fortune in finding you are as thoughtful and careful as you are handsome. I saw your face contorted with the stress of deep thinking, and suddenly I just had to know. I'm sorry, Kaidan. I don't mean to confuse things. I'm very happy we can spend time together. I'm happy to spend more, as much as we can."

"Oh, we can work that out, but we will need to wait until tonight. We can walk a little more, but I don't think we should be late getting back."

Shepard smirks. "If we were late, you could tell them I was teaching you some new close-combat moves."

Kaidan laughs, and the rumbling voice draws Shepard closer into his warmth. "I bet I could teach you a few things, Shepard," and he laughed again then sighed. "Let's keep our focus on the talks and after the party starts this evening, we can," he nudges Shepard's shoulder again, "discuss other things."

They continue on the hike, debating whether the lights of Athens city can be seen from the hilltops nearby, and how nice Sparta is in the fall, when the summer heat begins to soften and the winds of the north bring cool relief. Kaidan talks of his village that faces south, and of his favorite hill for thinking. Shepard tells of the mercenary friends he brought with him, whom the Athenian hasn't yet met. A man named Vakarian, from somewhere east, and a giant barbarian called Urdnot, who Shepard nicknamed "Red Giant".

On their way back, when the hall is again in sight, Shepard reaches over to feel the weave of Kaidan's chiton, rubbing a span of it in his fingertips, and humming in satisfaction. He throws an arm over Kaidan's shoulder, "Did I already tell you that you look heavenly in this color? I don't even think I've seen it before, but it's perfect for you."

"What, this blue? It's our standard color."

"No, Kaidan. I know you're not one of those peacocks running around Athens, squawking at everything and showing how pretty you are, but you can afford better than most of your men, and you don't mind spending some to get better quality. If it weren't inappropriate to suggest so, I might think you were descended from the gods, with your perfect hair and arms built for holding things very tight. You are vivid and attractive." Shepard makes a point of glancing from Kaidan's shoulders and arms, down to the curve of his ass and the trunk-like calves. "And this coloring," he runs a finger down one of the thin white stripes that follow the line of his shoulders, "fits your spirit."

Kaidan laughs again, and Shepard lets himself be charmed by the gravel in that voice. The Athenian warms himself on the touches and chatter from the Spartan Commander, and lets himself swipe a smear of dust from the other man's confident face before taking his hand and kissing the inside of his wrist.

Shepard inhales deeply, and stops Kaidan before his arousal becomes obvious beneath his own meager red chiton.

  
They separate and enter the hall, certain in the thought that tonight's going to be great.


	2. Night Walk

Following the other formal (and mercifully short) speeches from the leadership on both sides, the soldiers from both sides set about introducing themselves to their Greek brethren from the other city state. Kaidan and Shepard visit each group in the crowd, checking on their own men, and introducing themselves to soldiers and delegation members they hadn't spoken directly with.

Each speaks with Liara about the Oracle of Delphi, and the divinations about the peace accords and the future of their home cities, though they did this at different times and were unaware that the other man had been doing so. Priestess Samara had disappeared to her tent to rest from making interpretations and proclamations that she completed before the start of the feast, and acolyte Liara was attempting to give them useful guidance in her absence. By the time they make their way to each other, a couple hours have passed, each has enjoyed food and wine, and they draw each other to seats near the edge of the event grounds, mostly obscured from the firelight by the presence and movements of the other celebrants around the fire pits. 

"Okay, Shep, where are the guys you mentioned earlier? Vakarian and the giant?"

"Oh, yeah, they've been hanging out with the locals all day, and arrived a few minutes ago." He points in a gap between some dancers. "That man in the leathers, with the fiery hair, is Urdnot. He's from somewhere up north, where there are mountains bigger than anything we've got in Greece, and had been a pirate slave since childhood. As he grew, they found it harder to keep him contained, and paid him to fight with them, which he did. Until, of course," Kaidan caught the smirk. "he met us Spartans in defense of the town. We recognized his value and offered him a better deal. He accepted it, and turned on the pirates, leading, hours later to a raid on their hideout and the destruction of their gang."

"I hope you pay him much more generously than the pirates had." 

"We absolutely do."

Their shared laugh is broken by Shepard catching sight of Liara as she left to prepare for sleep.

"Liara said that I was right to consider these things. You know," Shepard says quietly, "what we discussed earlier."

Kaidan watches her disappear into the dark, then looks at the Spartan sitting next to him. They set their knees against each other pleasantly, the warmness of the touch of hot muscles keeping the nighttime sea breeze from chilling them. They sit with a familiarity that doesn't usually come from people who have known each other for not even a full day, but it feels right, and natural.

"And that is Vakarian. He's from the east somewhere. He won't say, exactly, but he's been my friend for a very long time. He and Urdnot aren't allowed to train at the academy to be Spartans, but a few of us practice with them and over the years they have become quite good. I saved Vakarian from getting himself killed in an act of furious vengeance against an old enemy of his, and he's returned the favor many times since." He grins, teeth shining in the firelight. "Our guys say, 'There is no Shepard without Vakarian.' They're right; He and I have been inseparable ever nearly since we first met."

Kaidan looks at him. Shepard is open with him in this moment, letting Kaidan see anything there is to see. Vakarian is a friend, and perhaps only ever has been that. He sees something in Shepard's look that makes him think the Spartan would have liked more with his friend, but things must not have turned out that way between them. Seeing the man trusting him this way gives him hope for the long-term peace between their ruling powers, and perhaps, makes him think he might somehow be able to find love in the world again.

The commander breaks his watching of Vakarian just as the other man launches into some half-truth story about defending himself against an angry farmer who mistook him for a local thief. He turns to Kaidan and sees the man's intelligence and compassion looking for something, and finding it. He assumes so, since Kaidan's brow relaxes and he smiles in a way that leaves Shepard wondering now what's going on in the Athenian's life that has him reluctant to open himself up to people. Perhaps he never did. Oh, no, he sees regret there. Kaidan has lost himself in love once, and worries he might never find it again.

Shepard smiles broadly at the tortured Athenian. He can't do anything about heartbreak, but he can offer adventure and relief, which this man clearly needs. As he thinks about what he wants to do next, he lets his eyes take in all the ways Kaidan's hair reflects the glow of the firelight and the blue shine of the stars above. Kaidan's torso is large and powerful, with each of his breaths stretching his belly against the cloth he wears, alternately hiding and revealing the bundles of muscle that run down his front to his waistline.

Spartans are warriors, and generally singularly focused on training or fighting, since one inevitably followed the next and there were few breaks for anything else beyond major festivals and recovering from injuries. Anyone could see that Kaidan is a very capable warrior, and yet, he is one of the most thoughtful soldiers Shepard had ever met. There is no reward for being intellectual in the military for soldiers, at least not in Sparta, so most men don't pursue ideas and thoughts beyond how to get better at battle or how to best embrace the spirit of celebration at parties. 

The men are already touching at the knee, and Shepard scoots closer to Kaidan, settling his hip against him and adjusting his leg so that they are touching from ankle to knee, knee to hips, and with a slight lean forward, he tucks his torso against Kaidan's warm body. The Athenian raises a hand and rubs up and down Shepard's back, and the Spartan set his hand on Kaidan's knee and rubs it a moment.

Over the next minute, Kaidan pushes his fingers into the places in his back where his muscles are sore from training, and his fingers release delightful pressure that expands in a tingle throughout his body. While his back is being explored by Kaidan's large hands, Shepard slides his palm back over Kaidan's knee, turns it inward and pushes down until he has tucked his fingers into the delicate tissues that hold the body together there. He strokes up and down one side, then pushes lightly toward the middle to get at the space between the muscles.

Each man lets a grumbling moan vibrate his chest as the other's skilled touches relieve aches and pain from wounds earned in training and battle. Shepard slips his hand back up Kaidan's thigh, resting it and giving a pulsing squeeze to the muscles there. Brushing somewhat unintentionally against the cloth braced there against Kaidan's erection, which has lifted the opening high enough that any who might turn their way could see all the way up between the Athenian's legs. Shepard's hard, too, but instead of lifting the weave, he glances down and sees the head has pushed its way out of its sheath and is visible in the ambient light.

Kaidan glances down as Shepard moves his head and sees what Shepard sees. His nostrils flare and he inhales deep, letting the cool night air clear some of his foggy thoughts. He has flashes of his hands rubbing the other warrior's flesh, and making nibbles on his skin. He considers the salty taste of this man, and the trail he wants to trace wet lines with this tongue, from the curve of his head just below Shepard's ears, and in a stripe down the curves and form of the man's body. He wants to taste the salt and sweat and flavor of the warrior, and to touch the man in every place he has only ever touched himself in a very long time. He wants to stroke and rub and press into Shepard, and he wants to feel everything done to him in return.

The Spartan mumbles something and Kaidan feels it in his chest, where they are holding each other close. Kaidan leans into him, and begs him to repeat it.

"I think we should go for a walk. Don't you?" Shepard says, barely more audible above the music and talking of the other guests than the first time, but Kaidan hears him clearly this time.

Kaidan moves to adjust himself inside the perizoma he always wears beneath his chiton. It is good for general comfort, but the undergarment is only worsening the situation with friction and pressure at this point. Shepard rises, seeming without care for how the tip of him is still visible below his uniform. The Spartan uniforms are also somewhat shorter than the Athenians, as is the custom for them: They keep themselves more exposed to the air as a sign of strength and resilience. Kaidan is certain that's not really for showing-off one's equipment, but he admires the view and then takes Shepard's hand and guides them farther into the darkness.

It's quite some time later, after the moon has moved a few hand-widths across the sky, the men had finally had their fill of putting on a show for their gods. Any watching from the heavens would have seen two men being exuberant in their sexual activities, and generous and gentle in their quieter periods of passionate intimacy between the breathless, sweaty episodes of release.

Kaidan's chest is bruised with the effect of Shepard's attentions: the marks of suction and tight gripped hands, and the burn of stubble ground into tender places that leave him satisfied in their final completion and delighted to again be sore from a fun kind of hard work.

Shepard had ripped his own chiton off and had torn it in his excitement, and Kaidan only barely managed to stop him from doing the same when he undid and removed the blue chiton from his own body. It was apparently the first time the Spartan had seen the garment Kaidan worse, and he looked confused.

"It's a perizoma," he says, and shoves the undergarment down his legs, "and it's the Athenean way. We're not all like you Spartans, letting your dicks hang out like dogs do when you've been thinking of off." 

Shepard, in response, set his lips against Kaidan's, and reveled in the most beautiful, most delicious lips he's ever met, and said, "You shouldn't wear those things," before bringing Kaidan to the ground on top of him.

Here on the path, they hold hands again, rubbing their thumbs across the back of each other's palm, and speaking quietly about the things they enjoyed learning that the other had delighted in. They comment on the intensely physical connection, and brilliant, satisfying energy they felt with each other. They swapped opinions about the sexual habits and practices of their different cultures, and about how they, individually, didn't seem to fit all that well in the regular routine of sexual activity among the troops. Both of them preferred private, and Kaidan let Shepard in on some of what concerned him about starting relationships, and of letting himself fall for anyone. Shepard listened and accepted and offered no advice, just a good ear.

Just as Kaidan was thanking him for it, they heard shouting in the distance. they were very near the camp now, and it sounded like a fight may have broken out. They ran.

One of the fires was out completely, and another was burned down to embers. Dawn was coming, and the few servants who remained stood silent at the edge of the pool of light of a torch, not invisible, but out of reach of the four men who had too much to drink and gotten into a fight. They were naked, and it looked like they might all be Spartans, but Shepard hadn't seen all the men's faces and couldn't be sure.

Shepard shouted a stand-down order, and only one of the four seemed to hear it. He extricated himself while the others remained wrestling together, clubbing each other's ears with tight fists, and kicking mercilessly wherever they could make contact. Their yelling was deafening.

Commander Shepard pulled at the men, ordering them to back down, his orders echoed by Kaidan, who attempted to pull one of the three from the fight, hoping to get it to two. 

It was a moment later that a painful whack slammed into Shepard's shin, unleashing a terrible cracking sound into the air and driving him to the ground. A moment later, he felt the acute pain of burning and he scrambled to get the coals off his skin. The drunk man who had stepped away had clubbed him with a still-glowing thick branch that had been halfway in the fire. Part of the wood had broken free and glowing clumps of coal sat where Shepard had swiped them from his leg.

Kaidan had just pulled one man free and he pulled the most aggressive of the two that remain into a kind of arm hold that squeezed the man's neck and lead to him passing out moments later. Kaidan caught the look, and muttered something about the man waking up with a headache in a couple hours. Shepard would have to learn that trick from him, after getting the whole mess cleaned-up.

Somehow, neither of them had noticed that the soldier with the thick burning branch was still swinging it, and he whacked Kaidan in the back, knocking him on top of the other two, and causing a gash from which blood poured out. Shepard saw the injury was unintended, and that both of them were likely the consequence of a too-drunk soldier thinking he was helping by swinging a burning stick around menacingly. Shepard was going to make sure the man learned the lesson well as soon as everyone got sobered-up, but there were several injuries to deal with.

He checked his injuries and found them painful, but not too severe, and made his way to Kaidan. As he moved, he issued a series of orders to coordinate the medical needs of the group as well as ensuring the right people were notified that there had been an incident.

When he reached Kaidan's side, he moved him to a more comfortable position and then pressed his palm hard against the injury, trying to stop the flow of blood. Kaidan whimpered dully, and Shepard checked for other injuries. For the most part, he looked pretty beat-up, but that was mostly Shepard's doing, so he leaned-in and whispered to Kaidan that he thought they could chalk all the bruises up to the fight, and that nobody had to know if he didn't want them to. Shepard did not care, but he knew that Kaidan might.

"Nah," Kaidan gasped as he hissed through the pain. "You're fucking hot. Let— OW! Let them find out."

Shepard kissed him on the neck and said, "You got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Suggestions? Things that stuck-out? Moments you loved?
> 
> Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Let's Do This Again

Karin and Mordin had come to the rescue early in the morning, having been found by the servants and prepared to deal with the burns, scrapes, and cuts endured by the men. Where Karin had a calm and steady manner in everything, Mordin flitted from patient to patient and seemed intent on dealing with everything all at once, while talking-up a storm.

Shepard preferred the Spartan medics. They were generally quieter. With a glance toward Kaidan, who smirked just as Mordin passed muttering about campfires, he realized that Kaidan had a similar desire for quiet. Karin, thankfully, was focused on speaking only as a matter of providing treatment and of thanking Shepard and Kaidan for putting themselves at risk to stop what could have been very much worse for the fighting men.

While Kaidan's bandages were being applied, Shepard had bandaged his own leg up using some balm Karin had for helping with burns. She wrapped his forearm in a thing strip where a previously unseen cut had gone through the top layers of skin and left a nasty, bloody mess.

Shepard grabbed Kaidan's clothes, removed by Mordin in a flurry of half-intelligible orders to "strip-down man" and "let me look at all the damage that was done to you today" and stepped out of the tent just as Mordin asked Kaidan how many times he'd been bitten in the fight. Shepard chuckled when Kaidan told him he honestly wasn't sure how many were from the fight and how many he already had.

There was a clean-looking pond a short walk away, and Shepard say on a rock and set his feet in the water. The cool water woke him up a little, and he begin the slow process of rubbing as much blood out of the once-beautiful blue chiton as he could. He hoped Kaidan had an extra set somewhere. Shepard was wearing the tattered remains of his own uniform, torn well before the fight. He had spares, so he really didn't mind just throwing-out the bloody one he's got now. It would be a shame, though, if Kaidan's unique blue cloth was irrecoverable.

Later in the day, well after the nurses let the fighters go with strict orders to "watch it on the drinking", Shepard issues disciplinary orders for the men involved, looks over the final preparations for the return home, and then leaves to visit the Athenian camp to smooth things over with the Athenian delegation.

The Athenians heard Kaidan's side of the story and notably are unaware of the events leading up to them discovering the fight. Shepard doesn't fill the gaps in for them that Kaidan didn't reveal. Everyone agrees it was an unfortunate incident, and that the peace agreement is secure. They had already canceled the second night of festivities as a result, and Shepard agreed that it was a fitting way to deal with the problem, and shared that he hoped their squadmates will keep a better eye on each other the next time there's a party to attend.

Kaidan catches Shepard's "come outside" motion as the Spartan moves to leave. Moments later, Kaidan walks out and stands next to Shepard, and they look out over the sea.

Kaidan knocks into the Spartan with the side of him that is not thoroughly bandaged. The nurses ordered him to keep his arm immobile, and then tied his hand to his chest to help keep him from tearing his shoulder wound open again. Shepard knocks him back, very gently. They hear a horn sound from down the path. It is the departure call for the Spartans, and Shepard is the last to return.

"I guess we better get back to it." Kaidan says.

"At least we threw one helluva party. The last one for quite a while."

"Shepard, you uh, you'll find a way to build your great army. I know it. I'll be in touch with you about rumors in Athens, and see what I can learn from the traveling merchants. When you do decide to check out my homeland, I'll be waiting." He breathes in deep, grunts at the stab of pain from his wounds, and then blows the air out noisily. "Yeah. Opening myself up for the possibility of something like that with anyone again was the greatest challenge of my life." He puts his hand into Shepard's. "And the greatest reward." They'd talked the night before, as they had finished the exuberant activities and settled into holding each other and sharing some thoughts and secrets, and Kaidan had told him about a romance that had gone real bad, and how he's kept to himself for a long time, not really even playing with anyone casually. He rubs his thumb across the back of Shepard's palm. "It's been a good ride."

Shepard squeezes his hand gently. "Hmm. The best." He lets it go, turns to Kaidan, and smiles big, holding out a small bundle wrapped in linen. Kaidan hadn't noticed it before, and it may be that Shepard left it outside the tent before he came in to talk with the delegation.

"What? What is this for?" Shepard kisses his temple, then turns away and marches toward his camp.

Inside the worn off-white linen was a clean and carefully folded long strip of fabric that Kaidan recognized as his own perizoma that he thought he'd lost the day before. He notices something red poking-out between the layers, and he opens the cloth fully. There is a square of red cloth that matches the Spartan uniforms with some words hastily marked across the front.

"Something to remember you by," he reads, and holds the cloth to his face. It smells of Shepard, of all the things the man is, and he wraps the bundle again and heads inside with a quiet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Suggestions? Things that stuck-out? Moments you loved? 
> 
> Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
